


Playing Games

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-23
Updated: 2000-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo and Heero, goofing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for the sake of archiving it.

Duo groaned, dropping his pack on the floor. "God, aren't we ever going to get a break on these missions?" he complained to Heero.

"We get a break when we flush the last of those terrorists out and take them into custody." Heero started rummaging through his own gear. "You have the disks?"

"Yeah, sure, give me a minute." Duo sat on the hotel bed, retrieving the disks and holding them up. "Uh oh."

"What?" Heero's voice sharpened. If after all the trouble they'd gone through to retrieve that data, the disks were damaged, he'd... he'd... well, he'd do something drastic, anyway.

"I can't move." Duo flopped backwards onto the bed. "You'll have to come and get them, Heero, my body's staging a hostile takeover and I'm the chief hostage."

"Idiot." Heero walked over to the bed. "Give me the disks, Duo."

Duo twitched a hand feebly in Heero's direction. "Nope, can't lift my arm, sorry."

"Duo..." Heero's tone was vaguely ominous. "The sooner you give me those disks, the sooner this mission ends."

Duo looked up at him piteously. "Don't you believe I'm trying to?"

"Not really. Stop playing." Heero held out his hand.

"At least give me a kiss first?" Duo pleaded.

"Do you *ever* give up?" Heero asked, exasperated.

"Never. One little kiss, please?" Duo batted his eyes at Heero for good measure.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you know I'm good for you." Duo waved the disks at Heero teasingly.

"Fine." Heero leaned over the bed and dropped a soft kiss on Duo's cheek. "Now, the disks?"

"You cheated." Duo pouted and surrendered the disks.

"Yes, I know." Heero smirked and kissed Duo again, more thoroughly. "But you started it."

Duo crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Heero. "Go analyze your data, Heero."

Heero dropped the disks on the nightstand. "It can wait."

Duo grinned brightly, pulling Heero down to the bed. "I knew you'd see my point eventually."


End file.
